Commonly owned WIPO International Publication No. WO 2012/137197 A2 entitled Electromagnetic Induction Welding of Plastic Pipe Fluid Distribution Systems discloses induction weldable pipe connectors and electromagnetic induction coil assemblies for use in clamping the induction weldable pipe connectors on plastic pipes. The plastic pipes can be made from thermoplastics including inter alia PVC, PP, PP-R, HDPE, and the like. And thermosetting plastics including PEX, and the like. The plastic pipes can be fabricated from a single plastic material throughout or alternatively have a multilayer composition to provide a better combination of mechanical and chemical properties. WO 2012/137197 induction weldable pipe connectors are described hereinbelow in greater detail with reference to FIG. 1 to FIG. 9.
Commonly owned WIPO International Publication No. WO 2015/132783 A2 entitled Electromagnetic Induction Welding of Fluid Distribution Systems discloses inter alia plastic installation fittings, Induction Weldable Pipe Connectors (IWPCs) having a major central pipe connector section and reduced thickness lateral pipe connector section pair, so-called assisted Induction Weldable Pipe Connectors (IWPCs) having an integral solder flow barrier, and ElectroMagnetic Induction (EMI) coil reverse action pliers. WO 2015/132783 plastic installation fittings are described hereinbelow in greater detail with reference to prior art FIG. 10 to FIG. 16. IWPCs having a major central pipe connector section and reduced thickness lateral pipe connector section pair are described hereinbelow in greater detail with reference to prior art FIG. 13 and FIG. 14. Assisted IWPCs having an integral solder flow barrier are described hereinbelow in greater detail with reference to FIG. 17 to FIG. 20.
There is a need for improved electromagnetic induction welding of plastic pipes.